Among the polyester fibers, those based on poly(ethylene terephthalate) continue to be the most important, although fibers based on poly(1,4-cyclohexylenemethylene terephthalate) have become commercially available.
Developments in both homo- and copolyesters have continued and many modified versions of polyethylene terephthalate have recently appeared on the market. With the advent of new fibers, the search has continued for dyes which build up on the various types of polyester fabric proportionate to the amount of dye applied, and which are characterized by good light and excellent sublimation properties.
In polyester fibers, the diffusion of the dye into the fiber is effectively controlled by the mobility of the chain molecules in the disordered regions. However, the molecular shape and the size of the dye, the presence of polar groups and general steric considerations are also important in relation to the rate of diffusion.
I have now discovered a new series of anthraquinone dyestuffs producing excellent blue dyeings on polyester fabric materials, in particular, polyethylene terephthalate, and which are also excellent colorants for rigid plastic substrates.